poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Embrace the Magic/Sci-Ryan's magic training
This is how Embrace the magic and Sci-Ryan's magic training goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. students are still working on the dock Crash Bandicoot: We must be careful not to let this magic show up. Adagio Dazzle: He's right. Oisin Ryan: I think the Starrings are good with us. How did Megatron turn good now? Sonata Dusk: Well, duh, obviously cause Sunset volunteered to teach him about friendship. Come on. It's not like you can touch his head and see into his mind. puts his hand on Sonata's hand and his eyes turn white Sonata Dusk: thinking You've gotta be kidding! lets go and his eyes return to normal Adagio Dazzle: What was that, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: All I did was touch Sonata's hand and it was as if I could hear her thoughts. Crash Bandicoot: Megatron. Let's see Cody can hear your thoughts. By looking into your mind. puts his hand on Megatron's head and his eyes turn white sees Megatron as Megatronus and Orion Pax, Optimus' name before becoming a Prime removes his hand and his eyes returned to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Brian the Crocodile: What was that, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: This time, I saw Megatron's past as Megatronus. Crash Bandicoot: At least he is a bud. Like my friend Ryan and his mentor Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): At least he saw Prime's past as Orion Pax. Cody does have a reputation at Canterlot High like Sunset Shimmer. sighs at the thought of someone bringing Sunset's past up Megatron: What's the matter, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: Someone just brought up Sunset's past. knocking creaking Human Rainbow Dash: Anyways, throat Phew! Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity? Predaking (EG): You think you can help as well, Dan? Human Rarity: Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done if it's going to make it into the camp fashion show. Though at the pace you two are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished. Megatron and Crash Bandicoot: Dock, Rarity! Crash Bandicoot: Jinx! You owe me a carton of Apple juice. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Fine! But, I know one thing Gloriosa said, I've got this. Human Applejack: The dock is our gift to the camp, and it's gonna get finished. That is, if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood. Evil Ryan: You're right, Applejack. If only Scar find a box of nails for us to hammer the wood in place. Scar (EG): Here. I hope it's useful. Evil Anna: Hey, Scar. If Gale and Gaia are real, what it will make you? thinks for a bit Scar (EG): A monkey's uncle. Bertram T. Monkey: Ha. You're so funny. Human Rainbow Dash: Oh, I can't go any faster! I don't want to end up in the woods again. Judge Claude Frollo (EG): Let me and Garfield help you, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is happy that Garfield (EG) and Frollo (EG) are helping Crash Bandicoot: I wonder, Scar. Are the Starrings born sirens or made? Scar (EG): Born. Evil Ryan: Oh. Doctor Crash: I wonder how the Starrings turn good, Megatron? shows a video on his IPhone Scar (EG): video I am sad that Ryan did this to save the Pokemon and us. Rattcliffe (EG): video I think we should join his team. I feel the same pain. Frollo (EG): video Agreed. stops the video Ryan F-Freeman: What is that Con did Thomas turn into, Orla? Ola Ryan: I think he turn into Dark Thomas. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. We should try coming up with Con names more often. Human Applejack: sighs I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business, but I can't. What if I hammer the board into splinters? Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? I think we work for the Autobots, not the Decepticons. Cody Fairbrother: That's what I mean. Emmet: I think Ryan might smell some flowers miles away. hears Adagio's singing and feels sleepy Ryan F-Freeman: I am.... getting... sleepy. Cody Fairbrother: What's wrong, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: it off Nothing. Crash Bandicoot: Me too. If I forget this magic thing. I never forgive Mal. Evil Ryan: And Conaria at the Friendship Games. Never forgive, never forget. Sean Ryan: Mal? That's the guy I heard from Total Drama. puts his hand on Sci-Ryan's shoulder then his eyes turn white. Sci-Ryan is walking down the path of a happy fun land theme park Sci-Ryan: La-la-la-la~ Oooh. Taffy. a stick of taffy [ Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. So cute and fuzzy. Sci-Ryan: What did you see? Cody Fairbrother: I saw you in an theme park. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer